


Falling Through

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Prompt Fill, That's Not How The Force Works, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, but until I get a show and tell that's how I make the Force work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: Kyluxhardkinks prompt: Kylo's and Hux's shuttle breaks down over an ice planet and the only way for them to keep warm until they're rescued is through skin-on-skin contact. They gladly try a more intimate approach to keeping warm





	Falling Through

**Author's Note:**

> What I originally had in mind was something short and silly but something happened in the middle of writing this.

Ren cast a baleful eye on the sorry shape of their shuttle. It was sitting half buried in snow, its wings crooked and lights flickering. The wind picked up and stirred up snow which felt like tiny shards of ice as they stung Ren’s face. He blinked the snow out of his eyes and turned at the sound of approaching footsteps, the snow creaking under the General’s boots. Hux had wrapped himself tightly in his greatcoat and he had popped the collar to cover his ears. His breath hung in the frozen air as he, too, inspected the crashed shuttle. 

“Well, this was an unfortunate turn of events.” 

Despite the circumstances, Ren grinned. “That’s one way of putting it. I’d say we’re fucked but your choice of words does lend a certain dignity into our situation.”

Hux rolled his eyes at that and burrowed deeper into is coat. He kept lifting his feet up one after the other. Ren assumed that his boots were not designed for winter and that his toes were freezing. 

“What is the status of our supplies?” 

Ren’s brows drew together as he pondered the question. “I’ve got the auxiliary power running, but it will only last for two days at the most and I’ve directed most of the power into heating. The comm system is still down, but it shouldn’t be too difficult to fix. I have my comm link, but unless there’s someone within its range it’s all but useless. We have food and basic medical supplies, but we might want to source for something to burn.”

“I saw some trees close by, I’ll look into that tomorrow.”

Ren nodded. The night was closing rapidly in, the sky had first turned impossibly blue and then darkened quickly until only a thin line of crimson was fading in the horizon. They made their way into the shuttle and opted for a ration bar for evening meal. Ren finished his with a couple of bites and waited for Hux to work his way through his bar, toying with the wrapper in his hands. Something was obviously weighing on the General’s mind. He was shifting his weight awkwardly and carefully not looking at Ren at all. He cleared his throat and smoothed the ration bar wrapper against his knee.

“I suppose you saved my life. I am grateful.”

“If it makes you feel better I was saving my own life, you were just, I don’t know, there along for the ride.”

“Nevertheless. That was some incredibly skillful piloting.” Hux had clearly said his bit. He rolled his shoulders and adjusted the lapels of his greatcoat. Ren preened at the praise and especially for the acknowledgement of his skills as a pilot. Their survival had been an impressive feat to accomplish. They had been on the way from what had turned out to be a fairly insignificant mission to secure a deal with a new fuel supplier who had been in need of some old-fashioned intimidation to realize the advantages of giving the Order a permanent first buyer status with affordable prices. The shuttle had dropped out of hyperspace and was preparing for another jump when a sizable piece of debris had collided with it, tearing a gaping hole through one of the massive wings and pushing it too close to a small planet. The gravity field had gotten hold of the shuttle, and it was only Ren’s talents as a pilot and as a Force-user that had saved them from being crushed and scattered along the snowy landscape. 

They settled in for the night, deciding that surveying the damage to the shuttle in general and to the comm unit in particular should be conducted after a proper night’s rest. Ren watched as Hux piled as much blankets and clothing on top of himself as he could lay his hands on, and briefly considered borrowing his cloak to the General. As he wasn’t that fond of cold nights he decided against it, wrapped it around himself and curled up in his cot.

The morning had brought a snowfall which had turned the scenery into a solid mass of gray. Everything blended into the same hue, and it was impossible to tell where the land ended, and the sky began. The night had not been as bad as Ren had expected, the shuttle’s power supply was still adequate enough to provide some warmth, but he knew that it would not take long for the power to die out and he was rather desperate to get the comm unit in working condition. They worked in unison, troubleshooting and coming up with different solutions until a small light lit up to indicate a distress signal was being transmitted. Ren was just as surprised as Hux to find themselves whooping in relief and celebration and exchanging an awkward hug which was over in the same instant it had begun.

The celebration called for a ration bar and small waste of energy for two cups of tea. Hux declared himself too restless to stay still, so he checked his blaster and knives, pinched Ren’s cloak when he wasn’t looking and set out to the little patch of forest they’d seen a few hundred meters away.

Ren’s irate “You’d better return that in one piece!” was met with a wave of Hux’s hand as he strode in the ankle-deep snow towards the trees. Ren returned indoors and decided to see if there was anything to be done about the shuttle’s damaged control unit. He became so engrossed in his work that when the first wave of panic hit him he struck his head against the console as he jerked upwards.

_…Sudden, freezing darkness around him, the shock of the immersion taking his breath away, his mouth filling with water and in him a burning, searing will to survive…_

Ren was up on his feet and running before he realized what he was doing, his mind focused on single purpose, although underneath there was an astonishment at the intensity of the feeling. His mouth was repeating a mantra of “shit, shit, shit, Hux, don’t you dare..”

He had never run as fast as he did out of the shuttle and then towards the horrifying black gash in the otherwise greyish white ground. He kept running until some rational thought broke through his panic and he stopped, skidding and stumbling in the slippery snow – there was no way of telling where the solid ground turned into ice. He focused, and to his horror found the bright spark of Hux’s will to live was giving way to an eerie sense of calm as the weight of his clothes dragged him downwards towards the bottom of the lake neither of them had had any idea was there. The forest had to be an island.

The air stung Ren’s lungs as he drew a deep breath, raised his hands and channeled as much Force as he could muster.

Lifting Hux out of the lake was surprisingly hard. His clothes were heavy with water, but it also felt like the lake itself was reluctant to let him go, reaching towards the fading heat of his body, pulling at him with icy fingers, whispering a deadly lullaby in his ear. Ren fought with gritted teeth, panting with the effort.

_Let us have him_. The whisper had curious harmonies and undertones, as if it was uttered in unison by all that was alive in the water.

_No._

_He is warm. He is nourishment._

_You will not have him._ And an unbidden addition: _He is mine._

Ren had no idea where that thought had come from. Right now, he had no time to analyze his choice of words. He doubled his effort, and Hux began to rise, slowly and painfully, from the water.

_Please. Let us have him. He is nourishment. The winter is long. We are hungry._

_I said no! He is mine!_

The invisible hold on Hux retreated along the whispering voice, and Ren roared as Hux finally breached the surface and he floated the General to him. Hux was too white and too cold as Ren caught him in his arms, struggling under the surprising weight of the unconscious General and the soaking wet uniform. His cape was lost to the water but right now he was only glad that the extra weight wasn't there. He carried Hux back to the shuttle and almost dropped him on the floor. He was shaking with exhaustion and desperation as he inspected the still form of the General.

“Shit, Hux, you can’t do this to me, wake up.” He slapped Hux’s too-pale face but got no response. There had to be something he could do. Hux was cold. His clothes were almost frozen, so the logical step was to remove them. Ren hoisted Hux up by his shoulders and tried to peel his greatcoat off him. The soaked fabric resisted his every attempt, and soon his fingers were white and going numb from the cold. He was too agitated to properly harness the Force to his aid and unbidden tears stung his eyes but eventually he managed to slide the coat off Hux’s arms. He turned his attention to the clasps of the General’s tunic, when the second wave of panic nearly knocked the air out of his lungs.

There was no heartbeat. Hux was not breathing.

Ren drew in a ragged breath and his eyes widened with horror. He slapped Hux again, then punched his chest. None of this was helping and Ren had no idea what to do next. He was certain, though, that even though he had entertained the idea of the General’s death over and over again, now that he was facing the actual fact of Hux’s death the core of his very being rebelled against it. He rose quickly, strode a few paces running his hands through his hair and stopped abruptly. He knelt down tenderly, cradled Hux in his arms and took a deep, painful breath to force himself to calm down.

Breath by breath he deepened his connection to the Force until he could no longer tell where his body ended, and the Force began. He let himself expand out of the confines of his mortal coil, out of the shuttle, leaving the hive-mind of the lake in awe as he passed it, felt the silence of the sleeping forests as he sped through the trees and kept on going, breaching the atmosphere and the gravity field, past the swirling stars and planets throbbing with life, to the very core of the universe. He took another breath and turned inwards, fell back, moving rapidly and gathering speed and energy, found his still form holding the awfully white man in his arms, diving right into Hux.

Where there should have been a whirring, bright mind, was an empty space of fading memories. Ren went past it, searching, pausing only to force Hux’s heart into action, grimacing with the effort of moving his sluggish blood in his veins. He constricted Hux’s lungs, expanded them again, made the man draw breath. Still he went deeper, right down to the cellular level and beyond, until he caught a glimpse of the faintly smouldering ember of Hux’s life force. Ren focused on that and poured his own energy in it, making it brighter -

\- there was sunshine, but the ground was wet, as if it had just stopped raining. Hux was standing in the middle of a ridiculously green meadow surrounded by leafy trees, his feet bare, curiously still clad in his jodhpurs and a white undershirt, his dog tags gleaming in the bright light. A gentle wind ruffled his bright red hair and the pallor left by the years in deep space was gone from his cheeks. He seemed to be at peace, there was a faint smile gracing his lips as he blinked in the bright sunlight. At the same time Ren could see Hux as a little boy, likewise without shoes and with a mop of wildly curling hair. Both of them were looking at a red-haired willowy woman standing at the forest’s edge on the other side of the clearing. Ren walked slowly towards the man/boy, not wanting to frighten him. 

“Hux.”

The grown man turned towards him, but the boy kept his eyes on the woman. The double vision was dizzying. “Ren. What are you doing in here?”

Ren swallowed hard. He had precious little time here before his strength waned and he would be endangering his own life. “I came to fetch you home. You fell through the ice.”

Hux frowned and turned his head to look at the woman. She had crouched down and was holding her arms out for the little boy. Ren closed his eyes. This would not be easy.

“I felt you. I felt you getting me out of the water. I heard your words.”

Ren let out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Hux had turned his attention back to him, lifting his hand to brush the escaped strands of his hair out of his face. Ren’s chest constricted at the sight of sunshine playing on Hux’s skin and hair, making his eyes deep forest green.

“Am I dying? Have you followed me to my death? You are a fool.”

“You are not dead yet. Please, Hux, come back to me. Come home.”

“Home? I don’t know, if this is death I find myself quite drawn to it.”

Ren felt the connection starting to fade. He would have to break it soon, and return to his body, he was using far too much of his own energy. But he couldn’t leave Hux here. He held out his hand.

“Please, Hux.”

“Did you mean what you said at the lake?”

“Yes.”

“Say it again.”

“You are mine. I will not let you die. Come back to me, Hux.”

“I have never belonged to anyone nor have I ever planned to submit myself to another,” Hux said with a crooked smile. Ren felt his vision begin to blur and he swayed on his feet. He had seconds, at the most.

“Still, seeing as you followed me here, are you not sure that _you_ are not, in fact, _mine?_ ” 

The little boy turned and merged into the grown Hux as he made his mind up. The woman was standing up now, her hands clasped at her heart. A smile played on her lips as she watched her son take the proffered hand. Ren looked into her eyes, sending a thought to her hoping she would hear it. _I will protect him. I will keep him safe._

He reeled Hux to his embrace just as he blacked out and felt the Force violently pull him back to his own body.

Ren woke up slumped on top of Hux, gasping for breath and freezing cold himself. To his relief Hux’s heart beat with a steady rhythm and his breathing was even if shallow. There was something he knew he had to do but his tired, sluggish brain refused to co-operate. Ren lifted a shaking hand to Hux’s face, wanting to be absolutely certain that he was breathing and alive. His skin felt cold and clammy to the touch, and that fired up enough neurons in Ren’s brain to start peeling the wet clothes off the unconscious man. How he managed that, he couldn’t tell, but in the end, he had Hux naked and carried to the cot. Ren cast his eyes around the room but there didn’t seem to be enough blankets to keep him warm. Especially since Ren himself was teetering on the edge of hypothermia after spending so much of his energy in the rescue. He came up with only one solution. With great difficulty he removed his own clothes, climbed in the bed with the General and arranged the blankets and the clothes around them. He snuggled as close to Hux as he thought was still within the boundaries of decency, given the circumstances, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Ren woke up to the double sensations of being warm and being watched. Hux had woken up and had turned to face him. Ren didn’t dare to move a muscle lest he broke the moment. This felt oddly right. Like this was exactly where he was supposed to be. For a long moment they just lay there, until Ren felt a hand sneaking up and come to rest on his hip. A thumb traced a slow arc across his skin, fingers spreading slowly to claim a larger patch of Ren. The Knight had all but stopped breathing.

“I had an odd dream.” Hux’s voice was soft and quiet and sleepy. “You were in it.”

“I was?”

“Yes. It was odd.”

Ren wasn’t sure how to continue from there. He didn’t want to tell Hux of the lengths he had gone to bring him back, as he surmised it would only raise questions he didn’t have answers for. Hux’s hand began traveling up Ren’s side, reached his shoulder and paused there. The touch felt like fire and Ren had to concentrate hard to keeping still. Whatever the answers to the unasked questions were, or what would happen in the following days, right here and now he did not want Hux to stop touching him.

The hand moved still upwards, went to push Ren’s hair out of his face, traced along his jawline and retreated back under the covers. Hux blinked slowly and a frown creased his brow.

“I remember – I remember falling though the ice. I was cold.” He shivered, and Ren sensed his panic roiling underneath the surface. Ren finally mustered up enough courage to reach out with his own hand, pulling Hux closer and there was nothing that could have stopped him from pressing a kiss on Hux’s forehead.

“You are warm now.”

“Yes.” It was a mere whisper, barely audible. Hux shifted until they were face to face again and leaned in for a hesitant kiss. Ren flinched at the electric shock it sent through his body, but soon found himself returning it. Hux’s hand had found its way back on his hip and it was pulling them even closer together. Ren moaned softly as he felt Hux’s hardening length touching his. All of a sudden Hux pulled back, his eyes wide. 

“Ren.” He had grasped Ren’s hair in his fist and was holding on tightly. “Ren. In my dream I saw you.”

“Yes, you told me that.”

“No. You don’t understand. I _saw_ you. In my dream I saw _you._ ” Hux was staring at him intently, pulling his face closer by his hair.

And Ren understood. And the kiss that followed was bruising. 

Hux let go of Ren’s hair and instead took a hold of his cock, wrapping his slender fingers around it and tugging it gently. Ren sighed into the kiss, then moved his own hand to return the favour. They moved in unison, hips grinding, hands around each other’s cocks until an insistent beeping from the folds of the bundled clothes brought them out of the mutual bliss. Ren groaned in frustration as he twisted to float the offending device into Hux’s outstretched hand. The General rose to sit up as he answered the commlink, the blankets pooling around his hips. Ren traced a large finger down Hux’s spine and couldn’t tell whether his shiver was caused by the brisk air or his touch

“This is Hux.” 

The answer was too quiet for Ren to hear, not that he was even trying to. He was too busy reining in his disappointment.

“The Commander is with me, yes. We are both uninjured, although our shuttle is severely damaged. Request immediate extraction.” More unintelligible chatter followed from the other end. Hux frowned in concentration as he listened. “Excellent. What’s your ETA? Good. Hux out.”

Ren heaved a massive sigh and made to rise up. Hux’s splayed hand on his chest interrupted his movement.

“Now, Ren, it seems we have three hours to kill. How do you propose we keep warm during that time?”


End file.
